The Backyardigans 2.0 merchandising
The Cartoonverse Worldwide-owned The Backyardigans 2.0 intellectual property has given rise to a variety of marketed goods, from March 14, 1991 until August 11, 2014. These include films, television, video games, toys, albums and soundtracks, magazines, house stuffs, notebooks, sticker sheets and computers. Although not included in the Splashinis-branded merchandise, see the Splashinis Worldwide Studios merchandise for Splashinis-branded properties. Films & Home Direct-to-Video Videos Theatrical *''Dracungeuin'' (1999) *''The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow'' (2001) *''Pablo the Little Penguin'' (2002) *''Pablo'' (2003) *''Finale to the Victory'' (2004) *''Super Royals'' (2004) *''The Boo Crew Movie'' (2006) *''Monster Penguin'' (2006) *''Moose World'' (2006) *''Tashagajaka'' (2007) *''Moose World 2'' (2007) *''Race to the Tower of Power'' (2007) *''Sophie Santiago's Secret Files'' (2007) *''The Backyardigans 2.0'' (2007) *''International Super Spy: Beyond Secret'' (2007) *''Soccer Monsters'' (2008) *''Prince Incredible: Ultimate Devastation'' (2008) *''Boys in Black'' (2009) *''Super Royals: Ultimate Destination'' (2009) *''We Three Kings'' (2010) *''Agent Secret Pablo: Home of the Arctic'' (2010) *''The Crystal Labyrinth'' (2010) *''Pablo II'' (2012) *''Eureka!'' (2013) *''Removal Penguin'' (2014) *''Super Royals: The Last Stand'' (2016) Non-Theatrical *''The Last Prince'' (1997) *''The Red Riding Pink Hood'' (1998) *''The Mighty Heart'' (1999) *''CendriPablo'' (1999) *''Walking Up with Dinosaurs'' (2000) *''The Royal Puppies'' (2000) *''Uniquapunzel'' (2000) *''The Magic Silence'' (2000) *''Jurassic Kingdom'' (2002) *''Jurassic Kingdom 2'' (2004) *''The Harp of Invisibility'' (2006) *''Penguins vs. Kangaroos: War of the Galaxies'' (2006) TV Video games Toys The American toy and consumer products design company Jakks Pacific began production of the toys based on The Backyardigans 2.0 franchise in the summer of 1992, before its international launch in the fall summer of 1993. Mattel was created to produce the franchise - the wide range of products inspired by toys and action figures in early 1994, but Hasbro dismissed Mattel from producing the wide range of franchise-inspired products. of toys and action figures to become the toy product partner of Cartoonverse Licensing. On April 11, 1996, Hasbro released the toys related to The Great Dragon Race in North America and Central Europe, and then produced his own action figures related to Train Bandits in the United States on May 5, 1998, in the United Kingdom on May 10, 1998, in Poland on May 11, 1998, in Germany on May 12, 1998, in India on May 14, 1998, in Japan on May 16, 1998, in Australia on May 19, 1998, and in Scandinavia and the United States on May 20, 1998. In early June 1998, Hasbro finally signed a new global toy marketing agreement for 15 years with the Cartoonverse Animation Studios group/division of Cartoonverse Worldwide, for the association of toys and action figures. Later, the American fast-food company McDonald's partnered with Cartoonverse Worldwide in 1997 for the Happy Meal association of toys related to The Backyardigans 2.0 franchise to manage their own partnerships during the 1998 and 1999 seasons, before the early 2000s. In early 2001, Happy Meal was reduced to partner with Cartoonverse brand characters, as Cartoonverse Worldwide left it due to poor ratings. Then, Cartoonverse Worldwide subscribes to create the latest action adventure figures only for Sonic Drive-In and Peter Piper Pizza, especially for everyone, in 2004, marking the partnership between Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises and more than 30 fast food restaurants (except McDonald's, Sonic Drive-In and Peter Piper Pizza) for promotions in Europe, South Africa, Latin America and Indonesia only during the 2000s. Since May 18, 2001 through September 28, 2012, the American multinational chain of hamburger fast food restaurants Burger King has released several toys based on the 26 theatrical and direct films to the video of the intellectual property of The Backyardigans 2.0, during the 2000s, through an association of cinematographic entertainment for film entertainment from 40 to 50 countries worldwide for 11 years with Cartoonverse Licensing, which takes the children to manage works within the constant franchise of The Backyardigans 2.0, an association experienced with the quartet of different animation studios of Cartoonverse Animation Studios and Cartoonverse Animation Departments Group for children's theatrical feature film promotions. In Latin America, Hasbro released action figures based on Super Royals movies during 2004 to coincide with the release of the film, while Burger King releases ten toys based on Super Royals movies in more than 46 countries from around the world, singing Super Royals marketing agreements with the Indian long-term life insurance provider HDFC Life Insurance Company Ltd., Mexican department stores nationwide Coppel, Mexican company of bakery products BIMBO, US multinational food manufacturing company Kellogg's, Mexican snack company Sabritas, Crem Helado, Sunkist Growers, Incorporated, Cheese Nips, American brand multinational consumer food marketer and manufacturer General Mills and several Latin American children's television networks (with the exception of Latin American Disney channels), who promoted Super Royals in North America, Latin America, the Philippines, India and some of Europe, including South Africa. Later, on January 24, 2006, Burger King, BIMBO Mexico, Sabritas, Kellogg's, Cheese Nips, Sunkist Growers, Incorporated and Telmex officially signed a 3 to 5-year licensing and marketing association agreement with Cartoonverse Worldwide Latin America for Moose World, Moose World 2, Tashagajaka, International Super Spy: Beyond Secret, The Backyardigans 2.0, Soccer Monsters and Super Royals: Ultimate Destination in North America and Latin America, in addition to signing a 3-to-4-year agreements with Rangeela Colors, Comcast, Bebas, Grenede Kids, Grupo Lala and Mexican product companies of toys Mi Alegría and Fotorama de México. The toy production ended in early 2010. Albums/Soundtracks *''Dracungeuin: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (1999) *''The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2001) *''Pablo the Little Penguin: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2002) *''Pablo: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2003) *''Finale to the Victory: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2004) *''Super Royals: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2004) *''The Boo Crew Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2006) *''Monster Penguin: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2006) *''Moose World: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2006) *''Tashagajaka: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2007) *''Moose World 2: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2007) *''Race to the Tower of Power: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2007) *''Sophie Santiago's Secret Files: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2007) *''The Backyardigans 2.0: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2007) *''International Super Spy: Beyond Secret: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2007) *''Soccer Monsters: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2008) *''Prince Incredible: Ultimate Devastation: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2008) *''Boys in Black: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2009) *''Super Royals: Ultimate Destination: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2009) *''We Three Kings: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2010) *''Agent Secret Pablo: Home of the Arctic: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2010) *''The Crystal Labyrinth: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2010) *''Pablo II: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2012) *''Eureka!: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2013) *''Removal Penguin: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2014) *''Super Royals: The Last Stand: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2016) Magazines *''Super Royals'' (Issue #1) - 2004 *''Super Royals'' (Issue #2) - 2004 *''Super Royals in 3D'' (Issue #3) - 2004 *''Dr. Cat'' (Issue #4) - 2006 *''International Super Spy: Beyond Secret'' magazine series (Issues #5-9) - 2007 *''The Backyardigans 2.0: Universe of Animals'' (Issues #10-15) - 2009 House Stuffs A lamp with Pablo was launched in 1999 in Poland, followed by lamps with other Uniqua and Tyrone launches in 2003 in Germany, and in 2007 in Italy, while lamps with Tasha and Austin were launched in 2011 in Mexico. In Mexico, from 2003 to 2008, Providencia Coberturas launches the bed blanket products related to the intellectual property of The Backyardigans 2.0 exclusively for children and families, in addition to promoting theatrical films related to the intellectual property of The Backyardigans 2.0. Production of domestic house stuff material was completed worldwide in early 2011. Notebooks The set of computers related to Backyardigans 2.0 was first launched in the summer of 2001 in the United Kingdom, then followed its example in Poland in the fall of 2001, and in Germany, Italy, Norway, the Netherlands, Scandinavia and Europe Central from spring to summer 2002, before it will be launched in Latin America in the fall of 2003. The production of laptops ended in late 2008. Sticker Sheets The production of the sticket sheets was carried out between 2009 and 2013. For Mexico in 2009, Lala intends to promote Super Royals: Ultimate Destination through its PetiZoo brand, before promoting We Three Kings in 2010 and The Backyardigans Adventure Maker in 2011, releasing both sticket sheets based on movies with characters from both movies through its PetiZoo brand. In early 2012, Pablo II was promoted by Sabritas and Gamesa for Tazos and by Lala through its PetiZoo brand, in addition to being promoted by Coppel and Burger King. The last Backyardigans 2.0 intellectual property related stickers were released in early 2013. Computers From 2001 until 2009, Cartoonverse Worldwide partnered with Leapfrog Enterprises to produce interactive toys based on the franchises. See also *Cartoonverse Worldwide *Cartoonverse Licensing *''The Backyardigans 2.0'' Category:Cartoonverse Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse Animation Studios Category:Merchandising